Radar apparatuses mounted to vehicles are known. Such a radar apparatus includes a transmitting unit that transmits a radar wave, a receiving unit that receives a reflected wave of the radar wave with a receiving antenna, and a signal processor that detects an object that has reflected the radar wave, on the basis of the results of transmission/reception of the radar wave (refer to PTL 1).